A number of conditions and diseases in humans are accompanied by, or are a consequence of disruptions in cell signal molecules. For example, there can be inadequate synthesis, release or re-uptake of the cell signal molecule(s), or disruptions in mediating cellular signaling of the molecule(s) by receptor or non-receptor mechanisms that result in a disease or other condition. In many instances, clinical management strategies and currently available drugs are frequently associated with adverse side effects and must be meticulously monitored in patients. Current strategies to develop drugs to treat conditions and diseases that are accompanied by or are a consequence of disruptions in cell signal molecules require significant structure-activity modification of a compound. In addition, currently available drugs generally do not target the drug to particular cells or tissues and fail to result in delivery of a drug with a long-lasting effect. In many instances, correction of disruptions in a single cell signal molecule does not effectively treat symptoms of the disease or condition. Thus, there is a need to develop new, improved and effective methods of treatment for diseases or conditions that are associated with or are accompanied by disruptions in cell signal molecules.